In the process of completing an oil or gas well, a tubular is run downhole and used to communicate produced hydrocarbon fluids from the formation to the surface. Typically, this tubular includes a screen assembly that controls and limits debris, such as gravel, sand, and other particulate matter, from entering the tubular. Occasionally, the screen assembly is coupled to a flow regulating system, including an inflow control device, which controls the flow of the fluid into the tubular. Differences in influx from the reservoir can result in premature water or gas breakthrough, leaving valuable reserves in the ground. Inflow Control Devices (ICDs) are designed to improve completion performance and efficiency by balancing inflow throughout the length of a completion. The inflow control device may have settings that are adjusted at the surface of the well, are finalized during the manufacturing of the inflow control device, or autonomously restrict flow based on fluid properties. Generally, the settings cannot be adjusted over the life of the well.
The present disclosure is directed to a multi-position inflow control device.